Cloning
|rname = Fukusei (Kurōn) |ename = |first = Chapter 826; Episode 784 |extra1title = Literal Meaning |extra1 = Replication }} Cloning is the process of perfectly duplicating a living organism's body. Overview By duplicating a subject's Lineage Factor, it is possible to create a living duplicate of the specific organism. The clone's body will be completely identical to that of the original, but the clone will have a soul of their own and volition and responsibility over their own actions. Cloning is deemed by the World Government as too dangerous for anyone else to have perform, have access to, or even know about, and their agents take hard action should they find evidence of cloning activity. Usage The Germa Kingdom is the only place known to use cloning technology. Germa 66, the kingdom's military force, is entirely comprised of clones of the kingdom's strongest soldiers, called 兵|Kurōn Hei}}. These clones are grown in large tanks resembling bottles, and grow at roughly four times the rate of a normal person, gaining the bodies of 20-year-olds in only five years. Types and Appearence There are at least six known types: *'Type-WB' (Woman Balance) - a slim body and light brown hair. The only female clone. *'Type-MB' (Man Balance) - average body size and black hair. *'Type-MR' (Man Reach) - a tall figure and black hair. *'Type-MH' (Man Heavy) - a large body and black hair. In Episode 793, one was seen sparring against an MSP and he was shown to have great endurance. *'Type-MST' (Man Strong) - a muscular body and black hair. *'Type-MSP' (Man Speed) - a short body and black hair. In Episode 793, one was seen sparring against an MH and he was shown to have great speed. During battle, they wear the standard Germa 66 uniforms. During training and free time, they wear light grey, short sleeve shirts and dark pants. WB wear lilac shirts instead of grey. They all also wear sunglasses instead of goggles, presumably the same they had in their cloning tubes. Personality The clones are all extremely loyal to their commanders, the Vinsmoke Family, and will lay down their lives for them on command. However, none of them seem to know their origins. They are able to express some emotions as they were shown mourning at Sanji's fake funeral, excited to see Sanji and Judge's fight, and celebrating the morning of Sanji and Pudding's wedding day. Abilities and Powers Spending most of their days training, the clone soldiers are highly proficient in several fighting styles like hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. They used rifles while fighting the war at Broc Coli Island. However, even with all their training, they are no match for the modified Vinsmoke children, as they were defeated by them. Several types are named after their fighting attributes: MHs have considerable endurance and defiance, MSTs are muscular and strong, and MSPs are fast. History Over 21 years ago, Vinsmoke Judge, Vegapunk, and some other scientists discovered the human lineage factor, which enabled them to manipulate the genetics of living organisms and create clones of them. The World Government discovered this research and drove the group apart, arresting Vegapunk in the process. Judge retreated to Germa and continued the cloning research, eventually succeeding in creating clones to form Germa 66. Charlotte Linlin desires this technology very much, and she feigned a political alliance with the Vinsmoke Family in order to steal it from them. Trivia *The prohibition of human cloning mirrors reality, where the practice is banned in more than 70 countries. *Germa 66's use of clones as soldiers for their army, and their use of growth acceleration for them, is very similar to that of the Clone troopers of the Star Wars prequel trilogy. *The clones within the Germa Kingdom's preservation tanks appeared to be wearing shades despite not being clothed. *Monkey D. Luffy incorrectly believed that the identical twins Campacino and Brindo are clones, despite being repeatedly told otherwise. References External Link *Cloning – Wikipedia article on cloning Site Navigation ru:Клонирование it:Cloni fr:Clonage Category:Terms